1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image transmitting method both designed for use with an MFP (multi function peripheral) apparatus or an image reading apparatus which has a function of transmitting an image file produced by a known scanning technique to a specified destination such as Scan to FTP (file transfer protocol), Scan to HDD (hard disk drive), or Scan to SMB (server message block).
2. Description of Related Art
When an original is desired to be scanned and transmitted in a file to a specified destination, for example, by an MFP, its scanning action can start only after the a variety of settings including the read setting of resolution, density, and reading size for scanning, the setting of a transmission method and a destination for transmission, and the setting of a file name of the original (referred to as an image file name hereinafter) are completed at every scanning job by a user.
As the scanning action does not start before the setting of, e.g., an image file name is completed by the user, its start will be delayed by a considerable length of time.
For compensation, a technique has been introduced as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-244377 where the image file name of data scanned by an MFP is automatically generated from the data or setting of the scanning but not by the user.
More particularly, the prior art technique provides a dummy file which contains a group of setting data of original size, color modes, resolution, and data format and when the dummy file is assigned, allows the scanning action to be carried out according to the setting data of the dummy file and its scanned data to be saved as an image data file assigned with the name of the dummy file.
As the image data file is automatically produced by the MFP, its name sounds mechanical and may fail to represent the content. It will hence be mandatory for the user to search the transmitted files and rename the image data file so that its new name represents the content.
Also, while the user needs not to carry out the setting of the file name before the scanning, it has to wait in idle at the front of the MFP until the scanning is finished and the original is ready to be brought back. Alternatively, the user has to wait at the front of the MFP until it confirms that the transmission has been completed.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.